


Walking around on those-what’s that word again? Oh, feet!

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: As a merman turned human, Jade is fascinated by feet and sets out to satiate his curiosity, both by his own and with the help of a genuine human.Written for the Twst kink meme
Kudos: 35





	Walking around on those-what’s that word again? Oh, feet!

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently there is a kink meme and [this](https://tinyurl.com/y8c8cg7h) prompt caught my eye.
> 
> I don’t consider myself a foot person but it feels like it came into my house, kicked over all my furniture and called me a bitch so of course i had to indulge it.
> 
> MC is gender neutral and you’re welcome to think of it as shippy or not.

The human body had 206 bones. Of those, 26 were meant solely for each feet, 52 in total. Almost one fourth of the body dedicated exclusively to shock and impact absorption. To balance and weight distribution. 

And that was only the very frame! Oh the complex network of muscles, nerves, sinew and fat hiding under a thin layer of sensitive skin was breathtaking in its infinite complexity. 

When they had first shifted after being accepted by the mirror he was more preoccupied with learning how to walk than to examine his newly acquired limbs. Then how to run, how to properly use them to keep up with the rest of his classmates, to keep up with an effortless prodigy like his brother who danced in such a contagious rhythm, balance perfectly kept as his left foot shifts it’s weight from the talon to the sole, until all of his frame is sustained by the smallest spot in his first metatarsus and toe for half a second, impossible to hold up-

But his brother doesn’t need to hold the position as he dances, right foot easily,  _ thoughtlessly _ , taking his weight in stride before his balance is even threatened.

Everyone is too focused on Floyd’s billowing sleeves, wide grin and arm gestures to focus on his legs and feet.

That suits Jade just fine. He’s always known people tend to miss the truly valuable things right under their noses.

His own are a perfectly adequate pair, thanks to Azul’s potions. His brother ceased to care about the routine he indulged them in each week, glancing with a bored look before sliding off to do his own thing.

They were soft, softer than a normal human’s feet due lack of use, and yet the sides, where the proximal phalanges met the tarsus, the “bumps” where his skin met more frequently the sides of his shoes showed scarring; past reminders of painful blisters as new skin rubbed painfully even with soft cotton socks to reduce the friction. Similar ones, thin lines rather than splotches showed in his talon tendon, where the edge of the shoe dug in despite the layer that protected his skin.

He knows Azul to have removed the most visible scarring with potions in his own but Jade took painstaking care of them, even if the did burst the first few liquid filled blisters in his morbid curiosity.

They burned unbearably for the next day afterwards, especially when they came in contact with a shower in such a different way that an exposed scrape did in his merman body or in the upper body of this human vessel.

Jade observes the blister scars, tracing them with the tip of well cared hands as he cleans his feet, carefully trimming his toenails to an adequate square shape. And yet no matter how careful, how featherlight his touch is, he knows the sensation to be dampened as it comes from him, fully conscious of each motion.

He could easily find someone to do the exploring for him, to make these false but very functional appendages respond to the very last stimuli but it would be a waste of time in the end. Only he knows exactly the list of reactions he wishes to evoke, sharp eyes to catch the minuscule twitch of a muscle underneath fragile skin, the larger reactions of upper limbs, voice catching in an attempt to stay silent.

Of course, he knows the person perfect for this request, eyes shining bright and rapt with attention as they focus on the prefect’s bobbing throat, fingers covering their mouth as their shoulders shake in contained laughter.

“No, wait-“ 

The lightest brush of the tip of his index on the arch of their feet was enough to bring this reaction, toes wiggling was his other hand restrains their limb in place. Such a different range of movement, unable to move separately their second and third toe individually. Greenish veins popping out, unlike his bluish ones as the blood flow increased in response to the vigorous motions.

Their skin was rougher, calluses prominent in the same places he’d formed blisters but also on the outside of their foot, intriguing him as to what kind of shoes could’ve formed that quirk.

Perhaps it was related to the inverse v-tan line that originated from their second toe, opening until it ended at opposite sides to faded blister scars.

Would their skin taste the same as his? Would they feel just as ticklish in response to a wet and warm stimulus compared to a dry and smooth one?

A small smile forms in his lips, filing that thought away for later. He had plenty of time with the prefect after all. 

  
  
  



End file.
